Small animal feeders and waterers exist on the present market based on the use of a feed hopper which feeds dry feed by gravity to a ledge below the hopper, from which ledge the animals scrape feed off into a trough for mixing with water supplied by a water line running lengthwise below the ledge. Some feeders operate without the aforementioned ledge. The water line has an inlet connected to a source of water supply. A plurality of animal-activated nipples are located in the water line for activation by the animals. The problem is that the animals "play with" the nipples and tend to flood the trough with excess water.
Accordingly, a main object of the invention is to provide an automatic shut-off valve at the inlet end of the water line, which shuts off the water when it attains a predetermined level in the trough. A further object of the invention is to make the control of an electrical type, utilizing low-amperage current for operation, thus eliminating damage to the animals. A further feature is to utilize an electrical conductor extending into the trough as a water sensor and to insulate this conductor as well as to shield it from possible damage by the animals' snouts. Further advantages reside in a simple, low-cost arrangement comprising relatively few parts that are easily installed and maintained.
It is also possible to use the water level control in other environments where the level of an electrically conductive liquid needs to be regulated.
Further features and objects will appear as the description of a preferred form of the invention proceeds.